


Isolation

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, chat log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave is feeling isolated due to the fact his older bro won't let him leave the home or do anything other than fight and spar with him on the roof, but Dave can still chat with his crush over pester chum.





	Isolation

TG: hey man

EB: hey, dave.

EB: what's up?

TG: eh nothing

TG: just wanted to talk with you

EB: are you on the roof again?

TG: don't change the subject

TG: i wanted to talk with you

EB: okay.

EB: oh! oh yeah!

EB: did you see that pic i sent you!?

EB: that bag that says OBAMA but it's got a picture of some color swamp sonic

TG: yeah

TG: you take that photo at some bootleg cheep ass market?

EB: no man, i found it online.

TG: good

TG: if you came across that bag

TG: and didnt buy it for me

TG: you would have broken my jpeg loving ass heart

EB: id hate to do that.

TG: :)

EB: whooa ho ho hoo

EB: you never send me emojis.

EB: you okay, man?

TG: yeah im fuckin fine and then some

"as long as i have you..."


End file.
